moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel Titus Sagar
This page is a work in progress. Axel Titus Sagar is currently an employed Special Operator for the Alterac Silver Hand and personally assigned guard of Lady Sara Marn. Axel Sagar was a former resident of the Western Plaguelands but now resides in an unknown location. Childhood and Early life. Born to Kane Sagar and an unnamed Servant, Axel started his early life as an Alteraci with little melodrama. His father ran a successful Vendor practice in Stromgarde keep, spending week days in the Keep but returning home to his newly wed wife Ariel Sagar and Axel on weekends. Unfortunately, as Axel's seventh birthday approached, Ariel became the most recent victim of a serial mugger. She was attacked coming home from retrieving drinking water from the local supply, her assassin fled as she fell, his knife buried in her chest. Axel's father quickly fell apart at the lose of his wife of four years. Unwilling to travel to Stromgarde keep to maintain an income, it was soon replaced by another Vendor and the Sagar family fell from prosperity. Kane Sagar began to squander money on needless items that reminded him of his lost love, forgetting Axel's young need for food and essentials. Axel proceeded to flee from Alterac, making his way to an outlying city, boarding a cask of fruit bound for the capital city of Lordaeron. But his luck never ran for long. Axel was forced to work hours at a Vendors shop that served as an in house beer garden. This experience gave Axel his first taste of Rogue life after he began to pocket tips and parts of payment as a way to increase his measly wage. The Rogue Life. Lordaeron was hard on Axel as he attempted to maintain a strict commitment to anti-criminal activities but his own needs began to pile up as his coin did not. Lynn Daren, a close friend of Axel's and apparently only friend, began to teach Axel the ways of survival on the street that she had learned growing up on her own as her parents had abandoned her as well. Axel learned well, practicing quick pickpocketing and and small arms skills, measly in consideration today but impressive for a growing eleven year old. From there the duo began turning into a pair of the same villains that he mercilessly taken Axel's mother from him. It got to the point late into Axel's teens that he began to accumulate a bounty as he ran under the nickname "Shado", so much to the point that he began to fear for his life as Lordaeronian guards were given permission to seize and eliminate versus just seize. Axel never could win. After the elimination order was given out, Lynn turned on Axel during a routine mugging, putting her knife into his side as she called the guards. Axel was dragged off to a confinement center as Lynn walked away with his bounty, hers was forgiven after turning in a wanted felon. Axel was left to a twenty-two year prison sentence, served out in confinement, but Axel's luck turned around, as he approached his first year of confinement, Arthas approached his father on the throne, and no one noticed when he casually vanished at the ripe age of 20. A New Beginning and a New End. After walking away from a burning Lordaeron, Axel returned to Alterac, where his face would no longer be recognized. As it turns out, his father had passed from an airborne infection two years prior to his return, people assumed that Axel had been murdered before his father's passing seeing as Axel was missing for almost ten years at the time. Axel decided to retain his name and heritage as soon as he discovered his father's passing but decided against announcing his return. Making a living drifting and resuming with odd jobs during the day, taking up small acts of thievery every few nights. Until he received an offer better than the one Alterac offered. A Better Offer. As Axel subtly celebrated his 23rd birthday, a man of obvious noble birth approached the him in the side stool of the tavern. This man was Lord Arhone Marn, and he was looking for an army. Naturally the high paying work was generous to Axel, taking the offer up as the personal bodyguard of Lady Sara Marn, who'd celebrated her sixteenth birthday at around the same time. Axel seemed happy with the change for the most part, his own life turning around as he began his first, real, honest work. The time with the House Marn lasted longer than Axel could've believed, spending almost four years with them as he frivolously worked against the Scourge in defending the House's lands, along side an army of like-minded mercenaries and soldiers hired by Lord Marn's seemingly endless coin, while also giving his all to protect his Lady. Axel had seemingly found his place in life and was content being Lady Marn's protector. But the Marn's forces grew smaller by the day. The Scourge Broke Through The House Marn held its ground through most of the Scourge invasion, but they got smarter. The House fell quickly as a massive overwhelming assault came, fallen knights of the House quickly filled the ranks of the Scourge lost before them. Axel was instructed by Lord Marn to take his daughter to safety and Axel climbed atop a steed, riding quickly through the mountains to avoid the legions of the Scourge encroaching on those who'd fled. Last Axel or Lady Sara Marn had heard, the rest of her family perished defending their House. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci